


Death Noodle™

by RussianSunflower3



Series: Answered ask meme answers [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Ophidiophobia, Petting zoo, bunbuns, farm date, snek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9385166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianSunflower3/pseuds/RussianSunflower3
Summary: "Don't. Move."





	

Hanamaki had been enthusiastic to go to the farm. The new petting zoo section had opened, and Hanamaki was looking forwards to holding a cute little chick, or a having a bunny on his lap. It made the perfect opportunity for a date as well.

So here he was, walking across the farm to the petting zoo barn, hand warm in Iwaizumi’s grip. A goofy grin tugs at his lips as he swings their arms back and forth, amused at how Iwaizumi just lets him.

“Ha-ji-me~.”

“Yes, Ta-ka-hi-ro?” He giggles under his breath before tilting his head to meet Iwaizumi’s eyes. Being taller, he never really has to fully turn his neck. Iwaizumi teasingly calls him an Asshole when he points this out. 

“I wanna see you with a hedgehog.” Iwaizumi puffs out a laugh through his lips, tightly pressed together. His eyes twinkle, however, and Hanamaki knows exactly what Iwaizumi is about to say.

“We’ll see.” That’s a yes, as long as the petting zoo have hedgehogs. They step through a gate in a little picket fence, and walk into the barn. The edges of the barn have blocks of hay all around, for people to sit down on. In the middle, there’s a couple of hutches and smaller animals wriggle around in the wire playpen-type fences. Iwaizumi isn’t even bothered when Hanamaki releases his hand and darts over, a small gasp escaping him.

Hanamaki might be watching the rabbits and guinea pigs, but Iwaizumi is watching _him_ , with a gaze softer than anyone would think him capable of. He loves the way Hanamaki brims with excitement, practically glowing with glee. His grin is pure and beautiful, his eyes crinkled with joy, and cheeks reddened as he coos adoringly over the small, fluffy things.

“Hello! Can I help you?” A farmhand comes up to them, and whilst Hanamaki is still trying to bond with this one rabbit - a tortoiseshell dwarf lop - Iwaizumi informs the farmhand that they’d like to try holding the animals. 

5 minutes later sees Hanamaki with his beloved little bunny friend on his lap, one arm wrapped around her and his other hand petting her gently. He tears up a little when he’s told her name is Emi - 'beautiful blessing'. Iwaizumi sits next to him at an angle, his chin in his hands and elbows on his knees as he lovingly watches Hanamaki with the rabbit.

“Hajime… Hajime, I want a bunny… I want a bunny just like her.. I love her…”

“Hm~. You’ll have to ask your mother.”

“Noooo… She won’t understand… Hajime, please…” Iwaizumi chuckles softly when Hanamaki pouts, giving him the kicked-puppy look. Softly, he rests his thumb on Hanamaki’s chin and kisses his pouting lips as gentle as the beat of a butterfly’s wings.

“Maybe if we move in together one day, hmm?” Hanamaki’s cheeks starts to gain colour, spreading from the tips of his ears downwards. Emi shifts in his arms and his attention quickly returns to making sure the bunny doesn’t hop away, but there’s a new softness and adoration in his smile.

Iwaizumi huffs in amusement before getting up and walking around the barn, leaving Hanamaki to fawn over the fluffy creature. As Iwaizumi reaches what looks like some reptile enclosures, just around the corner, he speaks to the farmhand again to see if he can hold one in particular. 

“Hajime?”

“Over here, Taka.” Hanamaki walks around the corner, having been assisted in putting Emi back in her hutch, and freezes.

“Don’t. Move.”

“Hm? Why?”

“I don’t know if you know this, but there’s a Death Noodle™ around your _neck_.” Hajime chuckles and gently raises his arm, the head of the boa resting on his wrist.

“Yes, this is Tanpopo.” The name suits her, with a white base and flecks of golden along her scales - just like a dandelion clock and flower combined. Hanamaki takes a couple of steps back and his voice pitches up in fear.

“That is not a hedgehog.”

“No, they don’t have hedgehogs here.” Iwaizumi’s brow furrows at the distress on Hanamaki’s face and asks the farmhand to take Tanpopo away. The large snake is obviously making Hanamaki uncomfortable, and Iwaizumi isn’t going to make him feel bad just because he wanted to hold a snake.

“Why don’t we go and look at the lambs instead?” He walks over, offering his hand to Hanamaki. Nodding, Hanamaki slips his hand into Iwaizumi’s and squeezes tightly. Iwaizumi squeezes back much lighter, reassuringly, and waits until they’re outside to place a soft kiss on Hanamaki’s cheek.

“Next time, I’ll warn you if there’s snakes nearby.”

“Thanks, Hajime. I love you.”

“I love you too~.” They finish the date by bottle-feeding lambs, and Iwaizumi is delighted to see the sparkle back in Hanamaki’s eyes as they exit through the farm shop. Hanamaki goes to look at the calendars, and Iwaizumi takes the opportunity to sneakily buy a soft toy - A tortoiseshell rabbit.

He hides it until they get home, and before he kisses Hanamaki goodnight at the doorstep of his house, surprises him with the toy. He doesn’t mention that Hanamaki’s arms around his neck as he sobs with delight are tighter than any snake he’s encountered. 

“Oh! One second, Hajime! I have something for you!” Hanamaki wipes away his tears of joy and there’s cheekiness in his lit up face. Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow, but closes his eyes and holds out his hands as instructed. Something lands in his palms.

“Open your eyes~.” Peeling open his eyes warily, he bursts into laughter. It’s a snake. One of the rubber prank ones. Hanamaki grins at him.

“So you have a Death Noodle™ all of your own!”

“Thank you, Takahiro.” They share a sweet kiss, and say their goodbyes, looking forwards to telling their friends all about the date tomorrow at school.


End file.
